


Poem for Jo

by Artemis_Sherwood



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2640956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Sherwood/pseuds/Artemis_Sherwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A free verse poem I wrote for the doctorwhofest on tumblr detailing my (somewhat biased) ideas of how Three felt for Jo Grant during their time together as Doctor and companion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poem for Jo

At first I thought she was just a stupid girl,  
too pretty and dull for my kind of work.  
I wanted a woman who knew what she was doing  
and Jo was exactly the opposite of what I needed.  
Or so I thought.

I learned quite quickly that Jo was a girl  
who was brave and strong with a heart full of love.  
Despite all the horrible things I said to her,  
she treated me kindly and soon stole my hearts.

When the Master decided to take over the world  
and kidnap me as part of a sacrifice,  
she offered herself in my place and I knew  
that I could never let her go after that.

Jo was quick to act and quick to learn  
and soon she was nearly as brilliant as me.  
She saved the universe once or twice when I couldn't  
and was kinder than I could ever hope to have been.

But finally, like all of my other dear friends,  
Jo had to leave and I was alone once again.  
I would never tell anyone the secret I kept:  
that I loved her more than her professor ever could.


End file.
